occidental_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Auhert's Beacon
"Auhert's Beacon is the Imperial capital of the western provinces and the principal destination for shipping from the mainland. It is ruled by the Viceroy Gantine, who normally rules over all Imperial possessions on the continent. Like all ports, Auhert's Beacon attracts a wide variety of business and enterprising characters, which together with its relatively recent founding give it a feverish, boom-town atmosphere." Location Auhert's Beacon is the first location the player's team lands in the Occident, south of Eltevedt, north of Artahanna, and east of Auhert's Crossing. Information The main area is the High Street, while there is a provincial palace, where the Viceroy resides, serving as the governing building and the Silky Siren for the tavern. The market is named the Harborside market. It is considered as one of the four cities, meaning you can hire new members here. During gameplay, you will often have to return to this place to get new quality equipment, earn money in the Fight Pits, or for escort/document missions, This is the only place in which you can buy the hinterland travel permit, for 150 dollars from the Viceroy's secretary (and a required amount of renown), or for 300 dollars (bribing a palace guard). This permit will allow you to cross gated bridges without being obstructed. Missions There is a wide range of missions that you can embark on in Auhert's Beacon, and you can get them by either offering your services to the Viceroy (which requires some renown for him to accept) or simply by asking for jobs in the tavern. Note that the jobs offered by the officials pay substantially higher and are slightly more challenging. Here is a list of missions that can be offered: *Escort Official *Escort Monk *Escort Merchant *Parcel Delivery *Hunt Bear/Wolves *Hunt Deserters *Hunt Bandits *Hunt Yagight *Meja's Medicine *Harland Du Grier's missions (1 and 2) Fight Pits "The Fight Pits are famous throughout Occidania for staging exciting gladiatorial fights. You can see quite a few fighters training and sparring, but they mostly stick to their own teams. Although fights to the death are forbidden by law, the weapons being used can nevertheless cause serious damage, so you're not surprised to see some men with obvious injuries" The Fight Pits is a place where you can test your strategy without too much of a risk and some reward. A wounded character will get no effect and a defeated character would simply lose resolve. There are five preliminary matches with various rewards. After beating all 5 matches, exhibition matches will show up at random intervals after going back to Auhert's Beacon. These matches provide a much greater reward as your team will be disadvantaged in several ways. Harborside Market Items "You are at the Harbourside market, trying to get your bearings in the bustle. The traders at numerous stalls and stores seem to offer everything under the sun" Here is a list of market items available in the town. For weapons, the traders accept trade-ins, meaning that you will never have to pay the full price for a weapon. Gallery Category:Locations __FORCETOC__